Chapter 430
Chapter 430 is titled "Falling Snow of Reminiscence". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 3: A hole with signs of life? Short Summary Usopp has put the mask back on, confusing Luffy and Chopper. The Straw Hats then meet the Galley-La ship, with Iceburg on it. They find out that it was Iceburg that repaired Going Merry after he had heard the Going Merry's wish to make just one more trip. The Going Merry is breaking apart though, and the crew decides to let her rest at last, giving her a Viking burial. An emotional barrage of images ensues, where the crew parts with the ship. Going Merry apologizes, but Luffy says it is all their fault. Going Merry says she was still so happy though, and thanks the crew one last time before she dies. Long Summary Luffy and Chopper realize Usopp is missing. Usopp tells Sanji he cannot show his face now that he has come around. Sogeking tells them that Usopp got on another boat, and Zoro still cannot believe they do not realize who Sogeking is. Nami reports that she searched the ship but found no one on board to explain how the Going Merry got to them. They talk about the voice they heard with Kokoro. Chopper is certain that the Ko voice was that of their ship. Just then, Luffy spots a ship up ahead. It's the Galley-La Company's ship with Iceburg and the rest of the shipwrights on board. They are relieved to see that the Straw Hats are alright. Just then, the bow of the Going Merry falls off from the rest of the ship. Someone asks what is going on all of a sudden. Sanji replies that this is not sudden, since their ship was supposed to not be able to go any further. Luffy pleads with the shipwrights to help them. Iceburg tells Luffy the only thing that can be done for their ship is to let her rest. Iceburg then has a flashback to when he heard and found the Going Merry on Scrap Island. She told him she wanted to go out on one last journey. Iceburg then worked tirelessly to fix up the ship as best he could. The other workers tell him a big wave is about to come and he starts to walk away. He then heard the ships' voice thanking him as the wave carried it out to sea. Iceburg calls the ship a miracle that has reached its limit. The Straw Hats and Franky are then in a lifeboat beside the Galley-La ship. Luffy is in a smaller boat several yards away next to the Going Merry, holding a torch, and asks the crew if they are ready for the Going Merry's Viking burial. Luffy tells the ship that the bottom of the sea is dark, and they will see her off here. Luffy adds that it is best that Usopp is not here, as he probably could not handle this moment. Zoro asks Sogeking what he has to say about it. Sogeking replies that Usopp is ready to accept it. He adds that when men part ways, there should be no tears. Luffy touches the torch to the ship's hull, and the flames engulf it. Luffy thanks her once again for carrying him all this way. Nami looks up and realizes it is snowing. The crew then remember when they first got the Going Merry, when they entered the Grand Line with her, and when they went to and left Skypiea with her. Going Merry then says she is sorry, as she wishes she could only carry the crew a little bit farther. Luffy tearfully tells her that they should be the ones apologizing to her. He tells her that he ripped the sails and drove her into an iceberg, Zoro and Sanji were clumsy and broke things too, and Usopp was never any good at fixing her. Going Merry simply tells them that she was happy. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Franky, and Chopper are in tears and Zoro, Sanji, and Robin just look onward silently as their ship slowly sinks into the sea. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Iceburg arrives on the Galley-La Company's ship. *The Going Merry reaches her absolute limit and breaks down. *It is revealed in a flashback that Iceburg found Going Merry (after it was dumped from Franky's lair by CP9) on Scrap Island. He could hear the voice of Going Merry and worked to fix up the ship to the best of his abilities. It was after that the ship went to Enies Lobby to save the Straw Hats. *Iceburg convinces Luffy to finaly let the ship rest. *The Going Merry is given a Viking funeral. **The voice of Going Merry, which is now heard by everyone, thanks the Straw Hats for her time with them as the crew mourn the loss of their friend. *This is the last chapter of the Enies Lobby Arc. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 430 de:Furisosogu Tsuisō no Awayuki it:Capitolo 430